Visite médicale 2
by LydiaMartin33430
Summary: Sam besoin d'un médecin... "Ravis de vous rencontrer M. Winchester ! le salua le praticien, s'installant sur son fauteuil. Je suis le Docteur Heaven, mais vous pouvez m'appeler Gabriel. " La suite à l'interieur ! PWP SABRIEL


Amis du jour, Bonjouur !  
Je vous présente un nouvel OS, un petit Sabriel bien coquin !  
Mais qu'est-ce que j'dis moi, c'est un PORNO ! Un Sabriel qui prend suite au Destiel Porno écrit par mes soins ! mouahahahah !  
Bref, trêve de blabla, je vais pas vous faire un débat, lisez et vous verrez !

Disclamer: Supernatural appartient à Eric Kripke, mais l'histoire est à moi !

Bêta : Jenn, assume que t'aimes mes textes ! KRKRKRKR

Warning en fin de texte, pour ceux qui veulent la surprise ! krkrkr

Bonne lecture !

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Sam, installé dans la salle d'attente, patientait, attendant que son potentiel nouveau médecin traitant ne le reçoive. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une petite pointe d'appréhension. Il fallait dire que son précédent docteur n'avait pas toujours été des plus délicats.

Autant le dire franchement, il avait été une véritable pourriture. Mais d'après Dean, il pouvait avoir confiance en le docteur Heaven.

Pour l'instant, il n'avait eu affaire qu'au secrétaire du médecin. Un certain Garth Fitzgerald. Un jeune homme dégingandé mais au sourire communicatif. Ce dernier était occupé à lire un BD Garfield, après avoir accueilli Sam avec bonne humeur.

\- Quel crétin ce Garfield ! rit-il, les yeux rivés sur le papier glacé. Oh, je suis impoli, vous voulez quelque chose à lire ? Les magazines devant vous sont pas super intéressants.

\- Non merci, refusa Sam, attrapant le premier livre à sa portée. Je vais me contenter de lire euhhh... "Chocoland, le pays des Sucreries" ?

\- Oui, le Docteur Heaven est un passionnée de chocolat et confiseries, sourit Garth. Heureusement, il n'a jamais eu de caries! Mais un de ses frères est dentiste, alors au pire il pourra réparer les dégâts !

Sam sourit, amusé par le jeune homme. Il le trouvait frais et agréable, et il semblait apprécier son patron. Ce qui était un bon point, pensa Sam, se rappelant des paroles acerbes d'Anna, la secrétaire de son ancien médecin traitant.

\- Excusez son retard, mais il reçoit un enfant pour son vaccin, et le petit est littéralement terrorisé par les aiguilles, expliqua Garth, le visage soudainement sérieux. Le Docteur Heaven sait se montrer patient avec ses patients... Vous avez entendu le jeu de mots ?

Le secrétaire se mit à rire de sa blague, oubliant son sérieux. Sam ne put se retenir de se joindre au secrétaire, totalement détendu. Il sentait que si le jeune homme était si gentil, cela ne pouvait que refléter la bonne ambiance du cabinet.

La porte du bureau du médecin s'ouvrit en grand, laissant passer un enfant jovial, sautillant partout. Une jeune femme le suivit, souriante. Elle regarda son fils avec ce qui semblait être un profond amour maternel, et se tourna vers le médecin qui sortit à son tour.

Sam ne put décrocher son regard du Docteur. Un visage doux et souriant, un regard vert pétillant, des cheveux soyeux, un corps bien fait, malgré la grande blouse blanche. Clairement, Sam eut un véritable coup de foudre pour le médecin. Mais il se reprit bien vite, essayant de retrouver une attitude normale.

\- Alors Jessie, tu vois ? Tu ne vas pas te dégonfler à cause de la piqûre, sourit le médecin.

\- Mais Dick Roman a dit que-

\- Dick Roman n'est qu'un gamin bête qui veut faire son intéressant, le coupa Garth, se levant de son fauteuil. Tu devrais pas écouter ce qu'il te dit.

\- D'accord... Mais il dit aussi que les bonbons et les sodas, ça brûle l'estomac ! insista le petit Jessy.

\- Si tu en mangeais des kilos, oui, ce ne serait pas très bon pour ta santé. Mais si tu t'en tiens à un ou deux par jour, je te promets que tout ira bien ! lui expliqua le médecin, saluant la maman du petit garçon. Alors, n'oublie pas, si tu as un doute, tu m'appelles !

Jessy hocha la tête, et suivit sa maman hors du cabinet. Sam se leva, allant à la rencontre du docteur. Ce dernier était plus petit que son patient, mais il dégageait tellement de prestance qu'il comblait facilement cette différence. Il se tourna vers Sam et lui offrit son plus beau sourire.

\- Ah, le petit frère de Dean ! Entrez, je suis à vous dans une minute !

Sam hocha la tête, et pénétra dans le bureau. Il fut frappé par l'odeur sucrée qui y régnait. C'était apaisant, comme un parfum rassurant. La pièce n'était pas très grande, mais très bien décorée. Quelques tableaux de paysage différents, un bureau en verre trônait au centre sur lequel des documents soigneusement rangés y étaient empilés sur les côtés. La pièce était coupée en deux par une demi cloison, mais on pouvait remarquer une table d'auscultation. La porte claqua, faisant se tourner Sam. Il croisa le regard du médecin, et sentit immédiatement ses joues rosir.

\- Bien ! Ravis de vous rencontrer M. Winchester ! le salua le praticien, s'installant sur son fauteuil. Je suis le Docteur Heaven, mais vous pouvez m'appeler Gabriel.

\- Et moi ce sera Sam, sourit le patient.

\- Alors _Sam,_ continua Gabriel, regardant son ordinateur. Je vois que ça fait un moment que vous n'avez plus de médecin traitant, et que celui qui vous suivait était... Oh. Le Docteur MacLeod. D'accord. Puis-je me permettre de vous demander pourquoi vous changez ?

\- Disons que Crowley, commença Sam, mais il s'arrêta quelques secondes quand il vit les sourcils froncés du médecin, c'était comme ça qu'il voulait que ses patients le nomme. Enfin bref, il a eu des mots et des gestes déplacés, expliqua rapidement Sam, ne voulant pas entrer dans les détails.

Mais c'était sans compter sur Gabriel, qui ne lâcha pas le morceau. Il fixa son patient, attendant la suite de l'histoire. Sam soupira, et continua son explication.

\- A chaque visite, il m'appelait l'élan, disait que j'étais aussi haut que stupide, et me traitait de grosse bête débile.

Gabriel se retint de jurer. Il avait déjà entendu des rumeurs à propos de son confrère. Insultes, vulgarité, gestes déplacés, il avait même frappé un enfant qui refusait un vaccin. Plusieurs plaintes avaient été déposées, mais malheureusement, sans suite. Sam Winchester était le septième patient qu'il récupérait du Docteur MacLeod.

\- Eh bien, sachez une chose : ici, vous n'entendrez jamais ce genre de mots. Bien, oublions ces mauvais moments. Si vous êtes d'accord, je voudrais vous faire faire un bilan complet. Cela me permettra d'établir un nouveau dossier avec de vraies notes.

Sam accepta et suivit le médecin jusque dans la petite pièce adjacente. Il enleva son tee-shirt, révélant une musculature développée. Gabriel ne put s'empêcher d'admirer le torse de son patient, les pectoraux et les abdos bien dessinés roulant sous la peau hâlée.

\- On va commencer par la tension et l'écoute du cœur, expliqua Gabriel, son stéthoscope sur les oreilles. Vous allez inspirer et expirer profondément.

Sam s'exécuta, et frissonna en sentant les doigts du médecin sur sa peau. Ses mains étaient douces. L'une d'elle appuyait doucement sur le stéthoscope tandis que l'autre maintenait le dos de Sam bien droit. Gabriel posa des questions sur le régime alimentaire de son patient, son travail, ses activités sportives, tout ce qui pouvait l'intéresser.

\- Je fais beaucoup de sport, surtout du soulevé de poids.

\- Pas de douleurs ou de gêne quand vous effectuez votre sport ? demanda Gabriel, palpant les reins de son patient.

\- Quelques crampes aux muscles fessiers, mais rien de bien gênants.

\- Bien. On va continuer, je vais vous demander de vous mettre en sous-vêtements, et je vais toucher certaines parties de votre corps. Comme vous n'avez pas eu de bilan depuis un certain temps, je préfère être sûr.

Sam hocha la tête, et enleva ses vêtements. Il n'était pas gêné, étant peu pudique. Il n'était pas non plus du genre à se promener les fesses à l'air, mais il n'avait pas honte de son corps. Et le regard intéressée de son médecin sur celui-ci lui confirma ses pensées.

\- Asseyez-vous sur la table d'auscultation s'il vous plaît, ce sera plus simple pour moi, demanda Gabriel.

Sam s'assit au bord de la table, les jambes écartées pour laisser la place à son médecin de s'approcher au plus près. Ce dernier entama les palpations, commençant par les épaules larges de son patient.

\- Si vous sentez une douleur ou une gêne, n'hésitez pas à me le dire, dit Gabriel, massant les bras musclés.

Il continua sur le torse, son regard se promenant sur le corps dénudé face à lui. Il mentirait s'il disait ne pas apprécier ce moment, mais il se devait de rester professionnel. Quand ses doigts frôlèrent les abdos, il les sentit rouler sous la peau. Un frisson le parcourut, le faisant trembler légèrement.

Quant à Sam, il faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour ne pas fantasmer sur la scène qui se jouait sous ses yeux. Sentir ces mains sur son corps qui le touchaient de partout, ce regard appréciateur qui glissait sur sa peau, lui donnait envie de se jeter sur son médecin, de le pousser contre un mur, de glisser ses mains sous fesses pour le soulever-

\- Euh... Sam ?

L'interpellé sortit de ses pensées, et croisa le regard mi-gêné, mi-intéressé de son médecin.

\- Je sais pas trop comment interpréter ça, avoua Gabriel, descendant son regard plus bas.

Sam suivit le mouvement, et remarqua qu'il n'avait pas réussi à se contrôler : une érection s'était imposée dans son boxer moulant. Il se releva rapidement, et tourna le dos à son médecin. Ce dernier se racla la gorge, et posa sa main sur l'épaule de son patient.

\- Si vous voulez, on peux s'arrêter là et-

\- Non ! le coupa Sam, se tournant vivement face à son médecin. C'est juste que... ça fait longtemps qu'on ne m'a pas-

\- Toucher ? comprit Gabriel, un sourire en coin.

Sam hocha doucement la tête, les joues rougies. Il appréciait vraiment la présence de Gabriel, et ne voulait pas que ce moment gênant ne l'oblige à trouver un autre praticien.

\- Ok. Bon, je vais continuer sur votre dos, mais je voudrais vous... palper les fesses, expliqua Gabriel, se retenant de sourire encore plus. Comme vous m'avez parlé de crampes, je vais vérifier qu'il n'y ait rien d'inquiétant.

Sam souffla lentement, tournant de nouveau le dos au docteur. Les mains de ce dernier se posèrent sur son dos, massant les épaules, les omoplates, et longeant la colonne vertébrale. Sam se mordit la lèvre inférieure, tentant désespérément de ne pas gémir sous la caresse des doigts du médecin.

\- Tout semble bien en place. Maintenant, je vais toucher vos fesses. S'il y a la moindre gêne, dites-le.

Sam ferma les yeux, alors que son fessier se faisait palper généreusement. Un doigt appuya sur les globes de chair, le faisant grimacer. Il en informa Gabriel, qui comprit rapidement la situation.

\- Vous avez une légère tendinite à la fesse droite, expliqua-t-il. Rien de bien grave, mais je vais vous prescrire une crème à appliquer une demi-heure avant chaque effort physique intense. Attendez-moi ici, je dois aller la chercher au sous-sol.

Sam resta le dos tourné, attendant que le médecin quitte la salle. Son érection ne s'était pas calmée, bien au contraire. Les mains chaudes sur ses fesses n'avaient fait qu'accentuer son excitation, tout comme ses pensées lubriques. Lui qui était si "retenu" habituellement n'arrivait tout simplement plus à calmer ses hormones.

Il ferma les yeux, et tenta de trouver des images moins excitantes. Dean en tutu. Bobby en tutu. Gabriel en tutu. Gabriel nu contre le mur. Gabriel en sueur qui crie son n-

-... Je suis foutu, marmonna Sam.

Une pensée furtive lui traversa l'esprit. Et s'il se soulageait rapidement ? Ni vu, ni connu, et il pourrait ressortir du cabinet sans avoir peur que son érection ne se remarque. Il fallait qu'il fasse vite, le médecin n'allait pas tarder à revenir.

Il glissa sa main dans son boxer, et grogna à la sensation. Sa queue était tendue à l'extrême, il ne lui faudrait vraiment pas longtemps pour venir. Il entama un va-et-vient, grognant doucement. Mais rapidement, un problème s'imposa : comment allait-il faire pour éjaculer ? Il trouva un gant en latex abandonné sur un des comptoirs où trônaient des instruments médicales, et se dit que ça ferait l'affaire. Il continua sa masturbation, sa main allant et venant avec vigueur sur sa queue.

Mais alors qu'il sentait son orgasme monter rapidement, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement. Heureusement, Sam n'était pas visible, caché par la semi-cloison.

\- Voilà ! J'ai votre crème et- commença Gabriel, avant d'être coupé par le téléphone. Excusez-moi.

Il décrocha le combiné, laissant un peu de répit à son patient. Ce dernier regarda sa main toujours autour de sa queue, et haussa les épaules. Le docteur toujours au téléphone, discutant sûrement avec un autre patient, Sam reprit son geste, essayant d'être le plus silencieux possible. Il n'avait pas tellement envie que son médecin le découvre dans cette position compromettante.

Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que Gabriel avait depuis longtemps terminé sa conversation, et entendait parfaitement les bruits de friction de peau. Sa propre main massait sa queue par-dessus son pantalon, alors qu'il essayait de maintenir une fausse conversation téléphonique pour ne pas se faire repérer.

Oh, il pourrait se lever, rejoindre son patient et l'aider à jouir plus vite. Mais premièrement, il ne savait pas comment allait réagir celui-ci (ce n'était pas parce qu'il se soulageait seul dans le bureau de son médecin qu'il voulait que ce dernier participe), et ensuite, Sam était d'une autre catégorie. Lui était petit et pas très épais (selon son propre avis), et Sam était grand, musclé. Et même s'il avait semblé apprécier les palpations du médecin, Gabriel ne voulait pas tenter le Diable et risquer de choquer son patient.

Sam, quant à lui, sentit son orgasme monter, et ne put retenir le gémissement de plaisir de sa gorge, son qui se transforma en un prénom râlé.

\- Gabrieeel...

Sam stoppa son geste, se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de dire. Il déglutit difficilement, tendant l'oreille pour écouter ce qu'il se passait dans la pièce adjacente. Il entendit un froissement de vêtements, et tenta de se rhabiller à la va-vite. Mais il ne fut pas assez rapide, et se retrouva en caleçon face à son médecin.

-... C'est pas du tout ce que tu crois ! s'exclama Sam, les joues en feu et le regard écarquillé.

\- Gabriel ne dit rien, ses yeux braqués sur l'entrejambe de son patient. Il se lécha les lèvres inconsciemment, avant de se racler la gorge.

\- Si tu veux, je peux te laisser encore un peu de temps pour... sourit Gabriel, montrant Sam d'un geste de main. Même si j'ai bien aimé t'entendre gémir mon nom.

Sam haussa les sourcils si vite qu'on aurait dit qu'ils allaient s'envoler. Le docteur et le patient se regardaient, les yeux dans les yeux, immobiles. Une seconde plus tard, Sam avait les mains autour du visage de Gabriel, l'embrassant comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Ce dernier agrippa les hanches du plus grand et le serra contre lui. Sam le tourna et le plaqua contre un mur, puis glissa ses mains sous ses fesses et le souleva. Gabriel gémit en sentant son bassin rencontrer celui de son patient. Il enroula ses jambes autour des hanches de Sam, le faisant grogner.

Le plus grand entama un roulement de bassin, frottant leurs entrejambes l'un contre l'autre. Ils gémirent de concert, leurs respirations s'accélérant au même rythme que leur désir montait. Gabriel reposa ses jambes au sol et déboutonna son pantalon, rapidement enlevé avec l'aide de son futur amant, ainsi que ses chaussures. Le médecin le repoussa et se dirigea vers un tiroir, l'ouvrit et y récupéra un petit tube et des préservatifs.

Sam se glissa derrière Gabriel et lécha sa nuque, sa main se glissant sur la virilité bien éveillée de son médecin. Cette même main se fraya un chemin dans le boxer de Gabriel, se dirigeant vers ses fesses charnues. Il ferma les yeux, souriant au hoquet de surprise de Sam.

\- Tu... Mais-

\- Tu croyais vraiment que j'étais allé chercher de la crème à la réserve ? murmura Gabriel, son visage dans le cou de son amant...

 _Gabriel referma la porte de son bureau et souffla lentement. Il proposa à Garth de prendre sa pause, n'ayant aucun autre patient après Sam. Le secrétaire parti et la porte du cabinet fermée à clef, Gabriel se dirigea vers sa réserve, marchant difficilement à cause de son érection. Il entra dans la pièce, et récupéra le tube de lubrifiant qu'il avait réussi à glisser dans sa blouse, sans être vu de son patient._

 _Il déboutonna son pantalon, libéra sa queue tendue et soupira de soulagement. Il versa du lubrifiant sur ses mains, puis entama une masturbation rapide alors qu'il glissait ses doigts libres sur son anus. Il gémit en se mordant la lèvre, tout en pénétrant son antre serré. Il aimait sentir cette petite brûlure, si légère qu'elle se mélangeait avec le plaisir du va-et-vient sur sa queue._

 _Ses mains suivirent le même rythme rapide et fort. Les yeux fermés, il imagina d'autres mains sur son corps, le massant, se promenant sur son ventre, caressant son torse glabre, titillant ses tétons. Il voulait sentir une langue lécher sa nuque, une bouche aspirer son lobe d'oreille. Il le voulait en lui. Il avait envie de sentir ses grands doigts préparer, titiller son trou, le travailler pour l'accueillir en lui._

 _Il voulait Sam, le pénétrant durement, le plaquant contre un mur, sur une table, ou mieux, dans un lit douillet. Et il voulait se réveiller dans ses bras, ses grands et puissants bras._

 _Ces pensées mélangées le firent jouir en quelques minutes, le nom de Sam dans un soupir, ses trois doigts en lui remuant vivement._

 _Il essuya sommairement ses mains sur une bout de tissu trouvé, se rhabilla puis récupéra la crème pour son patient. Il retourna dans son bureau et annonça son retour. Mais son téléphone sonna, l'empêchant de rejoindre Sam._

 _Il répondit à l'appel, qui n'était que Garth annonçant qu'il s'arrêtait chez le libraire pour une BD. Gabriel raccrocha, et le silence fut coupé par les soupirs et les bruits de Sam, en train de se donner du plaisir…_

\- Put...

Sam pénétra l'antre serré de son amant avec ses grands doigts, s'aidant du lubrifiant encore présent. Gabriel se cambra, sa main serrant la nuque du plus grand comme pour l'empêcher de partir. Il sentit deux doigts le travailler, et une main enserrer sa queue tendue. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il aurait été aussi souvent en érection en si peu de temps.

Mais il semblait que Sam avait un certain pouvoir sur lui. Lorsqu'il avait ouvert la porte et découvert ce nouveau patient, il avait été subjugué par sa beauté. Pas dans le genre statut grecque, mais plutôt dans son sourire, si doux et si contagieux. Dans ce regard si pétillant et prévenant, dans cette présence si imposante mais si rassurante. Oui, il pouvait le dire, il avait eu un véritable coup de foudre pour son patient.

Mais là, tout de suite, il n'avait envie que d'une seule chose : s'envoyer en l'air avec lui. Sam retira ses doigts, le faisant gémir à cause de la sensation de vide. Il soupira de soulagement quand trois doigts entrèrent entre ses reins, bien lubrifiés. Mais Gabriel voulait plus. Il avait envie de Sam en lui.

\- Gabriel…, soupira Sam, sa queue pressée contre un des globes de chair de son amant. S'il te plaît...

\- Prends-moi, ordonna le médecin, se libérant des doigts de Sam.

Ce dernier hocha la tête et attrapa un préservatif. Gabriel le prit, et l'enfila sur la queue tendue de Sam, caressant ses bourses pleines. Il ouvrit sa chemise puis releva une jambe et l'enroula autour des hanches de Sam.

Le plus grand glissa ses mains sous les fesses de son amant et le souleva. Il le plaqua doucement contre le mur, et l'embrassa doucement. Sans relâcher Gabriel, il dirigea tant bien que mal sa verge entre les reins de son amant, et le pénétra doucement. Il posa son regard sur Gabriel, regardant son visage, cherchant la moindre grimace de douleur ou de gêne.

Le médecin souffla doucement, Sam étant quand même bien fait. Mais à part une légère brûlure, la pénétration se fit sans problème. Quand il sentit le bassin de son amant contre ses fesses, il entoura sa nuque de ses bras, le serrant près de lui et sourit.

Sam comprit le message et entama un va-et-vient doux, savourant cette antre si chaud et si serré. Gabriel étant bien accroché, Sam libéra une de ses mains et la posa sur la joue de son amant. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent, leurs lèvres se frôlant sans pour autant se toucher, leurs souffles erratiques se mêlant. Ils étaient en total symbiose, partageant un moment magique et sensuel.

\- Ah Sam ! gémit Gabriel, alors que le plus grand accélérait les coups de reins. T'arrête pas !

\- Je suis là…, murmura Sam, cachant son visage dans le cou de son amant. Oh Gab'...

Le patient entoura son amant de ses bras et le serra contre lui, puis le décolla du mur. Il se libéra puis le reposa au sol, retenant un gémissement. Sous le regard interrogateur de Gabriel, il s'allongea sur la table d'auscultation, et fit signe à Gabriel de le rejoindre.

Ce dernier enjamba son patient, un sourire coquin sur les lèvres. Il releva le bassin, prit la tige tendu de Sam en main et s'empala dessus. Une grande main caressa son torse, alors qu'il grondait sourdement à la sensation de cette queue entre ses reins.

Gabriel se pencha en avant, se collant à Sam, et entama un roulement de bassin, se baisant langoureusement sur la verge de son patient. Sam entoura son amant de ses grands bras, l'encourageant à l'aide de murmures et de gémissements.

Gabriel léchait le cou de Sam, savourant cette peau au goût légèrement salé. Le plus grand donna un coup de reins, faisant crier son amant. Il sourit, serra les bras et continua ses coups de bassin, frappant avec vigueur.

\- Aaah putain Sam ! cria Gabriel, essayant de se relever. En-encore ! J'vais venir !

Sam se redressa en position assise, son amant toujours serré contre lui. Il glissa ses bras puissants sous les cuisses et les fesses du médecin et le souleva, puis le reposa. Il continua ses gestes, le faisant s'empaler, admirant sa queue disparaître dans cet antre accueillant, écoutant Gabriel crier et gémir son nom. Il savait qu'il allait bientôt jouir, il le voyait sur son visage.

\- Allez Gabriel, jouis pour moi... murmura Sam. Viens...

\- Re-repose-moi ! supplia le médecin, serrant les épaules musclées du plus grand entre ses mains.

Le patient obéit, et sourit en voyant Gabriel commencer à se déchaîner sur sa queue. Le médecin s'agrippait à son amant, comme serrant une ancre pour ne pas se perdre dans les méandres du plaisir. Gabriel savait que s'il se touchait, il viendrait dans la seconde qui suivrait. Mais ce qu'il voulait, c'était jouir avec Sam, grâce à Sam.

Alors il accéléra encore le mouvement, devenant désordonné et faisant grincer la table d'auscultation. Gabriel embrassa durement Sam, gémissant dans cette bouche si accueillante. Il sentit des mains se poser sur ses joues et lui relever la tête. Il croisa le regard noir de désir de Sam, et colla leurs fronts ensemble.

\- Gabriel…, murmura Sam, caressant la joue de son amant, un doux sourire aux lèvres.

Et Gabriel vint, s'accrochant durement à Sam, son bassin frappant frénétiquement alors que son sperme atterrissait sur le ventre musclé du plus grand.  
Sam, sentant l'antre chaud de son médecin se resserrer autour de sa queue, jouit à son tour, serrant Gabriel contre lui. Il gémit son nom, avant de s'écrouler, son amant allongé sur lui.

Sentant que sa queue reprenait sa taille normale, il se libéra de Gabriel, et sourit au gémissement de Gabriel. Il ôta comme il put le préservatif et le laissa s'échouer au sol. il entoura Gabriel de ses bras, le câlinant doucement.

\- J'veux pas me lever, grommela ce dernier dans le cou de son amant.

Sam rit, amusé de cette réplique. Il le repoussa avec douceur, et déposa un doux baiser sur sa bouche. Gabriel sourit, puis descendit de la table d'auscultation. Il se tourna vers Sam et remarqua son regard posé sur lui.

\- Tu sais que tu es incroyablement sexy dans cette tenue ? affirma Sam, se redressant à son tour.

Gabriel leva les yeux au ciel, mais sentit ses joues rougir. Il récupéra son boxer et l'enfila, puis attrapa de l'essuie-tout et en donna à Sam. Ce dernier essuya son ventre, son pénis à présent au repos, puis jeta le papier usagé dans une poubelle. Il se rhabilla, imitant son amant, et se mit à réfléchir.

Qu'allait-il se passer maintenant ? Sam venait d'avoir la meilleure partie de sexe de sa vie, et avec son coup de foudre en plus ! Il avait vraiment envie de continuer à voir Gabriel, de sortir avec lui, et de partager autre chose que du sexe ou un entretien médical. Mais le médecin avait-il envie de la même chose ?

\- Hey, tu sembles préoccupé, s'enquit le plus petit, posant sa main sur la hanche de Sam. Un problème ?

Gabriel, lui, n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi. Il s'était approché de Sam et avait essayé d'attirer son attention. Son regard dans le vague l'avait un peu inquiété. Mais le sourire sublime que lui offrit Sam le rassura.

\- Dis…, commença le patient. Tu... Enfin, seulement si t'en as envie hein ! Mais-

\- Tu veux m'inviter à aller au cinéma pour aller voir un film tellement nul qu'on passera tout notre temps à s'embrasser et manger des sucreries ? termina Gabriel, remuant les sourcils. Avec plaisir !

Sam sourit, prit le visage de Gabriel entre ses mains et l'embrassa tendrement.

Ce fut à ce moment-là que la porte du bureau s'ouvrit en grand sur un des patients de Gabriel.

\- GABRIEEEL ! Je t'ai ramené des- OH !

Les deux hommes, à peine rhabillés, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, tournèrent leur attention sur la personne qui venait d'entrer en trombe.

\- Eh bien, je crois que je vais attendre dehors que vous ayez fini, sourit l'homme importun, avant de se tourner vers la porte. Oh, n'oubliez pas la mue de serpent sur le sol !

\- Balthazar, sors d'ici ! cria Gabriel, se cachant dans les bras de Sam.

\- Qui est-ce ? demanda le plus grand, caressant machinalement la nuque de son amant.

\- Mon cousin Balthazar. Il a la fâcheuse manie de se croire chez lui partout, marmonna le médecin, se libérant des bras de son patient.

Il prit un morceau d'essuie-tout et ramassa le préservatif au sol. Il le jeta à la poubelle, puis se lava les mains. Il se tourna vers Sam, qui l'admirait sans aucune gêne.

Ils se prirent dans les bras pour un dernier câlin puis sortirent ensemble du cabinet après avoir vérifié leurs tenues et leurs coiffures.

\- Alors, si je me trompe pas, c'est toi le petit frère de Dean, c'est ça ? conclut Balthazar, s'approchant de Sam avec nonchalance.

\- Euh... Oui, mais comment le sais-tu ? confirma ce dernier.

\- Eh bien, parce que j'ai déjà eu l'occasion de le rencontrer et qu'il m'a montré une photo de toi. Et aussi parce qu'apparemment, vous avez la même manie de vous envoyer en l'air avec votre toubib.

Sam s'étouffa avec sa propre salive alors que le visage de Gabriel virait au rouge pivoine.

\- En attendant, les deux idiots qui vous servent à chacun de frères ont réussis leur coup.

\- Quel coup ? demandèrent simultanément Gabriel et Sam.

Et Balthazar leur expliqua leur petite tentative de rapprochement. Sam reconnut là son frère, toujours prêt à jouer les entremetteurs. Mais Gabriel était plus étonné de Castiel. Lui qui était si "coincé"...

\- Attend, Dean et Castiel ont couchés ensemble dans son cabinet de proctologue ? demanda le médecin.

\- Ton frère est proctologue ? renchérit Sam.

\- Eh oui ! Et de ce que je sais, ton frère, continua Balthazar, pointant du doigt le plus grand, s'est fait fouiller au plus profond de lui même par son frère !

S'en suivit un cafouillage de mots, d'insultes, et c'est sur cette scène que Garth revint, tout pimpant, une BD Boule et Bill dans les mains. Il regarda les trois hommes, et après avoir capté quelques mots comme "culbute" et "expert des grottes", il se dit que tout ça ne le regardait pas...

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

 **Warning : PWP (Porn without Plot), relation M/M, UA, Fluffy (oui, parce que j'aime bien qu'il en y ai un petit peu lol), SABRIEL !**

Et n'oubliez pas, une petite review, c'est gratuit et c'est bon pour le moral !


End file.
